


asymptotes and anxiety

by planetarymemes



Category: The Society (Netflix), The Society - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fluff, M/M, Tutoring, grizz smiles approximately 80 times, sam is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarymemes/pseuds/planetarymemes
Summary: despite being good at calculus, sam is not great at picking up signals.





	asymptotes and anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> is this the first fic on here for sam/grizz? i feel like mark watney colonizing mars  
> ironically, i wrote this instead of studying for the ap calculus exam tomorrow. enjoy :)

sam rearranged his pens for the third time, anxious for the other boy to arrive. he had been assigned to tutor one of his classmates in calculus; all he knew was that it was someone on the football team. he didn't realize that the boy had arrived until he pulled out the chair next to sam, giving him a small wave as he sat down. 

though they had never spoken, sam recognized the dark haired boy from some of his classes. from what he had observed, he didn't seem as bad as his friends. maybe this wouldn't be as unpleasant as he had anticipated. 

“i want to apologize in advance for how bad at calculus i am,” grizz said. he signed a few words as he spoke, surprising sam. 

“you don't have to sign if you don't want to, i can read lips.” grizz shrugged. 

“i do want to. i’ve been wanting to be able to talk to you,” he confessed. sam's head tilted slightly, indicating his confusion. he decided not to question it any further and moved on to what they were there to do. 

“where do you want to start?” he questioned, opening his textbook. 

they spent the next 45 minutes going over derivatives and integrals, which grizz tended to get mixed up. sam hoped that what they were doing was getting through; it was mostly working things out through writing them down instead of discussing it. thankfully, it seemed like grizz had made some progress. 

once they were sure grizz knew what he was doing, they moved on to going over the test they had taken a week ago. a 62 was scrawled across the top in red. 

“looks like i'm upholding the stereotype of a dumb jock,” grizz chuckled. sam shook his head. 

“you're not dumb,” he signed. “you're in calculus. most people can't even begin to understand this stuff. you're smarter than all of them.” grizz smiled, signing a quick thank you before returning to his homework. 

sam motioned for grizz to pass him the test so he could see which questions they needed to review. when he went to grab the paper, his fingers brushed the other boy’s. sam felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

“sorry,” he signed quickly, hoping grizz didn’t think he was trying to pull anything. to sam’s surprise, grizz shook his head.

“don’t be,” he replied, offering another small smile. 

sam furrowed his brows. he didn’t know what that meant. he didn’t know what any of this meant. he shook it off and went back to the test.

as they worked through it, they discovered that most of the mistakes that grizz had made were small and they could easily be fixed on his next test. this made both of them happy, but it was also bittersweet – though they didn’t know it, both were hoping to see each other more often. after about thirty more minutes, grizz started to pack his things. sam stumbled over what to say before he left.

“maybe next time we can do this over coffee?” he suggested hopefully. grizz grinned as he slid his backpack straps onto his shoulders.

“are you asking me out?” he joked. sam felt himself blush again – had he misread what had happened? he opened his mouth to reply, but grizz beat him to it. “i’m kidding. but if you were, i wouldn’t say no.” with that, he left the library.

the next time they met to study, sam just so happened to forget his books.

**Author's Note:**

> looks like my calc teacher's pep talks were good for something after all!  
> sorry this was probably,, not great i just had the idea stuck in my head and needed to get it out. i want to write them some more so let me know if i can improve how i write them? if you want? thanks for reading love u


End file.
